The present disclosure relates to apparatus for finishing freshly placed concrete.
A variety of tools are used to finish freshly placed concrete. Such tools may be used to vibrate and consolidate the concrete, to screed or otherwise level the concrete, to form an edge along the side of the concrete, to smooth a surface of the concrete, to form a groove in a surface of the concrete, or otherwise treat the concrete before it completely hardens.